


What could have been

by naribalee_94



Series: And I fell heavy into your arms [4]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Crossdressing, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naribalee_94/pseuds/naribalee_94
Summary: What if Eiji never escaped Dino?





	What could have been

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I've been working on for a bit. I'm sorry it took so long :( Hopefully you like this!
> 
> If you think there should be another tag let me know, I'm very tired

It had been quiet for a long time. No one, not even Yut Lung had come to bother him, Eiji having gotten used to the other omega coming and talking with him or taking care of him. He couldn’t tell if he actually cared about him or if he was just going along with what Dino wanted.

The bite still hurt terribly and he could feel it bruising around the edges. He refused to look at it in the mirror though, worried about what it looked like. It was probably disgusting looking.

He didn’t know what to do, how to escape. He still felt tired from everything and like he just couldn’t do much. He wished he had Ash, that he could at least see him.

Eiji was currently laying in bed, trying to hide from everything and just generally feeling awful, when someone opened the door to his room. He didn’t recognize the man but he put down clothes and shoes at the end of the bed and told him to change before leaving.

Eiji sighed, sick of people telling him what to do. He crawled over to inspect the clothes, making a face at them. 

It was a black dress with flats that was waiting for him to put on.

Why did he have to wear _this_ , Eiji thought, cringing at the possibilities for why.

He tried to not think about why he was putting on the dress, though different scenarios kept going through his mind. He kept going back to the fact that Dino knew he was an omega and would most likely want to do something to him, making him sick.

Eiji felt extremely uncomfortable and very exposed in it, a slit coming up his thighs and exposing his legs. It made him want to keep pulling the ends of the dress closed. The top of the dress was no better, the sleeves barely off his shoulders and the top dipping down fairly low. It made him think if he had breasts, he’d be even more uncomfortable. The fact that it didn’t though was awkward in it, the top of the dress laying loosely on his chest and sort of exposing even more skin then he wanted.

Eiji shook as he waited for someone to come back to the room and explain to him what was going on. He had a bad feeling in his gut about what was going to happen.

Eventually someone came and grabbed him, a man he didn’t recognize but the man eyed him up, making Eiji glare at him. He tried to grab onto Eiji and pull him along but Eiji refused to be touched, jerking away from the man.

He followed the man through the large house, getting more terrified by the second by what was to come. 

He heard shouting behind him at one point, turning back slightly to see Yut Lung screaming at another man about something. Yut Lung turned slightly and made eye contact with Eiji before his face twisted in sorrow and he was being dragged away by the man that he had been screaming at.

Eiji didn’t know what to make of that, the man that was in front of him yelling at him to keep moving.

He was brought into a room, a few men standing around and drinking. He saw Dino give him a brief glance on the other end of the room but didn’t seem to care to acknowledge him. The smell of the room was too much, what he assumed was the smell of alpha coming from these men. Just Dino’s smell alone made him nauseous and having all these strong smells together was too much for him.

An older man came up to him, dressed in a nice suit and reached out to touch Eiji’s cheek.

Eiji immediately backed up, not wanting to be touched but he bumped into the man that had walked him to the room. His eyes widened as the smell from the man became even more overwhelming and made him slightly nauseous. He couldn’t place what it was about the scent but it smelled awful to him and made him clearly think of a predator.

“Ah, yes,” the man smiled slowly. He gently touched Eiji’s cheek, making Eiji want to run but he suddenly felt like he was frozen in place, terrified. “You’ll do well.”

Eiji looked over at Dino, unsure of what was happening. He gave a small smirk towards him but didn’t bother to comment.

“W-what-“

“Ah, ah, ah,” the man interrupted, putting a finger on Eiji’s lips. “Silence. Little omegas like you should be quiet.”

Eiji wanted to scream and tell the man off but the scent that was coming from him was making him feel the need to submit and listen to him. He was terrified of the fact that he didn’t have control over his body, feeling like this man was now calling the shots.

“You now belong to me,” the man leaned in and whispered in Eiji’s ear.

Eiji felt his stomach churn, the need to vomit stronger. 

That didn’t mean what he thought it meant, did it?

He suddenly felt two hands grab his arms and force him to turn around, now dragging him out of the room.

“Wait-“

“Shut up,” one man said, squeezing his arm tighter.

Eiji walked with them in silence, scared of what would happen if he spoke again. He was walked out of the house, terror rising over what was happening. 

Was he being taken away?

No. No, that couldn’t be happening. This man couldn’t be taking him somewhere, could he?

All he could think about was how scared he was and that he wanted Ash. He missed Ash so much and it was starting to hurt being away from him. And now… now he was being taken somewhere else by a man he didn’t know. Would anyone be able to find him now?

“Don’t worry, you’ll be well taken care of,” one of the men snickered that was holding his arm. He let go of Eiji to trail his hand down his back and squeeze his ass. Eiji jumped, wanting to scream at the man but then he smelled that man again and was worried what would happen if he spoke.

“Look, he’s being so submissive already,” the man laughed as he continued to feel Eiji up. “He’s going to be fun.”

“Get him into the car,” the older man said from behind them.

Eiji then noticed a car parked a bit aways that had the back door already open and waiting.

If he got in that car, there was no telling where he would go. No one would find him most likely, he’d be forgotten.

Eiji struggled against the hold the men had him in then, knowing he needed to get out of there.

“If he’s going to be difficult, just drug him,” the older man sighed.

“No! Please don’t!” Eiji yelled, tears now stinging his eyes.

He felt someone yank his face towards them, fingers digging into his cheeks. The older man had somehow gotten in front of him and was glaring down at him angrily. 

“I told you to be quiet,” he growled. “Now. Be _quiet_.”

Eiji shook, tears spilling over. “Please don’t do this.”

The grip on his face went away before he heard, “Drug him.”

Eiji felt a sharp sting to the back of his neck before he felt his body slump and the world slowly faded into black.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think
> 
> And if anyone is wondering about the actual main part of the story... I have no clue when I'll have it finished :( While I love writing it, I just don't have much motivation to write it anymore, I'm sorry


End file.
